Diary of dare
by Gazara12
Summary: When malfoys diary causes a helter skelter game of truth or dare, what secrets are revealed? Who will be eliminated each round? And who is the mysterious Shadow? read to find out! R and R please
1. Diary

By rights I should be working on beach, But I haven't got a theme yet,(sigh). November 11, 1999 

Dear diary,

So I just bought you, That doesn't mean I have to write in you, right?

Gaahhhhhhh, I hope that…Potter…never reads this. I'd be SO humiliated!

I won't write anymore, It's almost 11:30. I hope That three headed dog I heard Weasly was talking about isn't real…Night.

From,

Draco Draconis Malfoy

Like it? Hate it? Review or I'll delete this whole story.

Malfoy: If you do that I'll…

Shut it Malfoy, I'm the author.

Malfoy: It's my Diary

I said Shut it, or I'll show this to Harry.

Dis: I don't own…

Malfoy: Your Late.

Dis: **I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.**

J.K.R.: I do though.

Dis & Malfoy: oh mighty J.K. Rowling.

Hey I'm writing this!

Malfoy: Sorry

J.K.R.: Review or I'll kill off Hairy!

It's harry

J.K.R.:…Uh.

Imposter! J.K.R. Lives in England!

J.K.R: Review.


	2. Dare house

Dis: I don't own Harry!

Eleniel Gilraen: Like I said, it's the only diary entry.

Cherry328: Hey, thanks!

Let the games begin!

Malfoy shut his diary and threw into his trunk, then lay on his bed thinking. If only I could steal potter's diary…That would be a good laugh, Thought Malfoy. Suddenly, a purple mist swirled out of his diary. Malfoy felt his essence being pulled into his diary. Suddenly, the world went…Well, purple. All around him was purple mist, blocking any way of getting out. Suddenly, it ended. Malfoy fell on a highly polished wooden floor. Looking up, He saw Potter, Granger and Weasly fell next to him. Along with them was Pavarti Patil, Seamus Finagon (sorry I misspelled if I did), Dean Thomas, Snape, McGonagall (sorry again), Crabbe, Goyle and Neville.

"Where are we?" Wondered Potter

"YOU ARE IN A DARE HOUSE! IN A DARE HOUSE, YOU PLAY TRUTH OR DARE AND EACH ROUND REVIEWERS GET TO VOTE WHO THEY WANT OFF!"

"Who are you?" Malfoy asked.

"I AM THE MIGHTY AUTHOR!"

What do we do now?

"WE START THE FIRST GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE. GOYLE, YOU START!"

"Kay..." Said Goyle. "Weasly, truth or dare?"

"I choose…"

Review I beg! If you don't, I'll automatically kick off Pavarti!


	3. Muffle

Soon I will kick off three people per round till the last round.

Dis: I hate this job…Idohp.

"…Truth."

Goyle Whistled

YOU CAN ALWAYS BRING SOMEONE IN TO…

"SHADOW! Posing as author again?!

Gulp, GAZ!

"Goyle, speed it up!"

"Ok," Said Goyle. "Who do you love the most?"

"I love Ginny. Duh, she's my sister."

"I mean love love."

"Sorry, only one question."

"Dang."

OKAY, RON ASKS NEXT.

"Okay, Hermione, truth or dare?

"Dare!"

"Okay, I dare you to…"

"Spit it up."

Okay I dare you to Switch pants with Harry."

"WHAT!" Screamed harry and Hermione.

"Or I can face you at a wizard dual."

"Kay."

Ron got up and pointed his wand at her.

"Septamsempra!"

A huge gash opened in hermione's side. Blood leaked by the gallon.

" Reparo!"

A bandage shot out of nowhere and wrapped around Hermione.

HERMIONE, YOU'RE UP.

Mal-oy, tr-th or d-r-? Came muffled through the bandage.

"Dare!"

Write a love haiku to Harry.

Later 

"Here it is."

Harry, you are hot

I will love you till I die

Oh you piece of hot.

"Gack." Said Harry.

Malfoy smiled.

"Potter, truth or dare?"

"Um, I choose…"

Review, or harry will die of embarresment.


	4. ouch

I didn't get enough reviews, so bye-bye harry.

Dis: I don't… Forget it.

"…Dare"

Malfoy grinned

"Okay, I dare you to show me your diary."

"Can't, its in Hogwarts."

"Okay, I dare you to…"

"Well?"

"Cast an Unforgivable curse on dumbledore."

THAT IS AGAINST THE RULES!

"Damn."

HARRY, YOUR TURN.

"Okay, Pavarti, Truth or dare?"

"DARE!"

" Okay, I dare you to kiss Crabbe."

"EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!"

" Go on."

**1 millisecond later**

"That was the grossest thing I have ever done."

PAVARTI'S TURN!

" Dean, Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Kay, Are you a pervert?"

" Yup."

" AAAAAAACCCCCKKKK!" screamed Hermione screamed.

Pavarti just smiled.

DEAN'S TURN!

"Seamus, T or d?"

"Dare man!!"

"Ok, I dare you to kiss snape."

"No."

"Kay, prepare to die."

**Ten minutes later**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Ouch."

Please review. The round is almost over.

**ONLY VOTE AT THE ABSOLUTE END OF THE ROUND. I WILL ACTIVLY ASK. **

"_Tamagotchi, Tama Tama gotchi."_

"_Jing joing jang, Jing Jing Joing Jang."_

(Tamagotchi corner shop 1, Music club.)


End file.
